PMU Controls and Commands
Menu.png|Description of PMU's in-game menu Guide1.png|PMU controls PMU, like many MMOs, has its own unique set of keyboard functions. Among using keys that access a function, the game also uses its chat with a variety of command strings. Currently there is no way to change the games controls without use of external programs. Controls These are the default keys used as controls for the game. Left click - Checks the following: *Item on the ground *A wild Pokémon's recruitibility *A player's level difference ↑ - Move up → - Move right ↓ - Move down ← - Move left Shift - Hold while using arrow keys to run W - Move 1 (use with F to use move) A - Move 2 (use with F to use move) S - Move 3 (use with F to use move) D - Move 4 (use with F to use move) F - Basic attack Z - Use held item (1st Pokémon) X - Use held item (2nd Pokémon) C - Use held item (3rd Pokémon) V - Use held item (4th Pokémon) 1 - Switches to 1st Pokémon 2 - Switches to 2nd Pokémon 3 - Switches to 3rd Pokémon 4 - Switches to 4th Pokémon Home - Rotate End - Refresh M - Enables on-screen minimap F9 - Pop up window (Shows players currently online) F10 - Pop up window (Shows the latest 300 battle messages) F11 - Take a screenshot (Found in "Client\Screenshots") Commands Many commands are activated by putting a slash (/) before the command. With some chat commands, you can write text after them. Some commands also may need quotation marks (") and will be marked as necessary. All commands are written inside the chat. A list of commands can be found below Chat Commands /g - Sends a message in the Guild chat /p - Sends a message in the Party chat ' - Sends a message in the Global chat !"player" "message" - Sends a private message to a player /ctf - Sends a message in the CTF chat (in a Capture the Flag game only) /requeststaff or /rqstaff "message" - Will notify all online staff with your message; use only when staff assistance is urgently needed User Commands /wb user - Welcomes back a user if they are online (local chat only) /addfriend or /addfr user - Adds a friend /removefriend or /remfr user - Removes a friend /online user - Shows if player is online or offline /poke "player" - Gives the message "user poked player!" /praise "player" - Gives the message "user praised player!" /notepad "player" - Gives the message "user threw a notepad at player!" /hug "player" - Gives the message "user has hugged player!" /wave "player" - Gives the message "user waved at player!" /trade user - Sends a trade request to a player Party Commands /createparty or /cp - Creates a party /joinparty or /jp user - Joins the leaders party /leaveparty or /lp - Leaves the leaders party /kickparty or /kp user - Kicks a player from the party (leader only, outside of dungeons) /myparty or /mp - Shows the players in your party Self Commands /ping - Gives you the ping of PMU (non-functional) /fps - Gives you the fps PMU /giveup or /gup - When in a dungeon, prompts the player if they would like to give up. When outside of a dungeon, warps the player to the Crossroads or the map they have set their spawn point at /refresh - Refreshes the in-game map /status status - Gives you a message to the right of your name (14 character limit) /away - Sets your status as "Away" and sends a global message notifying that you are now away. Using it again removes that status and sends a global message notifying that you have returned /time - Shows you the cycle of time in-game /abilities or /abil - Lets you check your active Pokémon's Abilities /sethouse - Sets your spawn if the map you're presently on allows spawn point saving /who - Shows the amount of players online /stafflist - Lists the role and username of online staff members /rules or /chatrules - Shows the rules /commands - Shows a list of commands /charid - Shows your ID info and exclusivity /glomp - Shows if you have Plusle or Minun power /flipcoin - Flips a coin and chooses heads or tails /yatterman - Shows how much PINK you are /news - Shows latest news from the login screen in-game /tea - Gives the message "user drinks a nice cuppa tea ~" /coffee - Gives the message "user drinks a nice cup of coffee ~" /yawn - Gives the message "user let out a loud yawn ~" /me message - Gives the message "user message" /mapmusic - Shows the name of the music track used on the current map /watch - Spectates in an arena /stopwatch - Stops spectacting Emote Commands /) - Clap /)) - Murmur /* - Excitement /+ /++ - Angry /' - Sweat /; - Distressed /! /!! - Exclamation Point /? /?? - Question Mark /!? - Shocked /. - Set of ellipses /.. - Two sets of ellipses /... - Three sets of ellipses /muwaha - Laugh evilly /pichu - Plays a sound clip of Pichu (active Pokemon must be Pichu) /pichu! - Plays a sound clip of Pichu (active Pokemon must be Pichu) /pikachu! - Plays a sound clip of Pikachu (active Pokemon must be Pikachu) /raichu! - Plays a sound clip of Raichu (active Pokemon must be Raichu) /eevee! - Plays a sound clip of Eevee (active Pokemon must be Eevee) /vulpix! - Plays a sound clip of Vulpix (active Pokemon must be Vulpix) /voice - If you're a certain Pokémon, plays a sound clip of it /cry - Plays the cry of the active Pokémon Staff Commands Players cannot use these commands. Certain staff commands are not listed for privacy reasons. /info user - Gathers information on a user /kick user - Kicks a user off the server /ban user - Bans a user from PMU /kill user - Faints a player's active Pokémon /eat user - Sends a player to Da BELLAH /pinkwall user - Sends a player to The Pink Wall /yeet user - Sends a player to the sun /court user - Sends a player to Winden's courthouse /._. user - Sends a player to You Shouldn't Have Done That /give user # number - Gives a player an item /take user # number - Takes an item from a player /warpto number - Warps to a map /warpmeto user - Warps to a player /learnmove number - Makes your active Pokémon learn a move /givemove user number - Makes the player's active Pokémon learn a move /finditem - Searches for an item along with its number /findnpc - Searches for an NPC along with its number /findmove - Searches for a move along with its number House Commands /edithouse - Opens the house editor when in your house /leavehouse or /lh - Leaves a house /housekick or /hk user - Kicks a player from your house /emptyhouse or /hkall - Kicks all players from your house /houseentrance - Sets the entrance of your house on the tile you're currently on /houseroof - Closes or opens your house's roof /housenotice - Sets notice tile for house (Bronze Rank) /houseshop - Sets shop tile for house (Bronze Rank) /housesound - Sets sound tile for house (Bronze Rank) /housesign - Sets sign tile for house (Bronze Rank) /houselight - Sets darkness of house (Silver Rank) /houseweather - Sets weather of house (Silver Rank) /houseexpand - Sets dimensions of house (Gold Rank) Capture the Flag (CTF) Commands /ctfcreate - Creates a game of CTF /ctfjoin - Joins a game of CTF /ctfstart - Starts the game of CTF (Creator only) /ctfleave - Leave the game of CTF /ctfend - Ends the game of CTF (Creator only) /ctfflag ### - Set flag count /ctf - Sends a message in the CTF chat Full Screen Mode Despite not being apparent, PMU has a full-screen mode available. To access it, press F11 (or FN/Shift+F11) while on PMU's main menu. The screen should refresh to full screen. It will change the screen resolution and have a large black border around it, and it has no changes to the height or width of PMU's regular screen. To escape full screen mode, you have to close out of the game. Press Alt+Tab and go to a new window. If you don't have another window open, use Ctrl+Alt+Delete and open the Task Manager to close out. When you reopen the game, it will be back to its windowed mode. Trivia *If you PM yourself, this message will appear: "user begins to mumble to him/her/themself, what a weirdo...". The pronoun used depends on if the active Pokémon is male, female, or genderless. *Using /online with your own username gives the message "You were online. ;)" and disconnects you from the server. **The revamped effect was made by Andy. **Previously it said "You're online, silly!" Category:Guide Category:Help Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay